sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Sith Imperium - Historical Timeline
Sith Imperium Specific Historical Events 3685 || 32 BTC: Willerick Algarian Roderick is born 3681 || 28 BTC: The Sith Onslaught Begins, early in the war a transport carrying a child, Lord Willerick Algarian Roderick is taken to Sith occupied territory as part of a diplomatic mission on behalf of House Roderick. 3671 || 19 BTC: A teenage sith apprentice, Willerick Algarian Roderick is sent to Alderaan on a special mission on behalf of the Sith Empire he is reunited with his family and betrothed to Lord Pyara of House Baliss. They begin a romance. 3669 || 16 BTC: Willerick and Pyara marry, Vindictiva Baliss Roderick is born 3668 || 15 BTC: Willerick and Pyara seperate, Salvatus Baliss Roderick is born in secret 3667 || 14 BTC: The Battle of Alderaan. Now a Lord of the Sith, Willerick participates in the fight to take Alderaan. His former love, Pyara betrays the Empire at a critical moment and contributes to the loss of the battle. Lord Willerick, scorned leaves with Sith Forces and is reassigned to the ministry of Law and Justice. 3665 || 12 BTC: Lord Willerick participates in the Battle of Hoth on a parallel mission to bring Lord Pyara to justice. He is tasked with killing his wife. He shoots down her transport over the ice planet, Pyara is assumed dead but survives. 3662 || 9 BTC: Darth Keine founds the Sith Imperium and begins the first exodus believing the war with the Republic would doom the Sith. Lord Willerick joins the Sith Imperium, is promoted to Darth and earns a seat on their Dark Council as Minister for Law and Justice. 3661 || 8 BTC: House Septus falls as Amgarrak is destroyed. Darth Willerick and the Nemeless Empress rise to power and begin the Second Exodus. 3660 || 7 BTC: The Sith Imperium settles on Voss, the Nameless Empress is deposed. Darth Willerick takes the regnal name Darth Arestenax. 3660 - 3659 || 6 - 5 BTC: Taking advantage of the Empire's distraction with the Great Galactic War, Darth Arestenax and his forces start seizing large territories that are neglected by both powers. This territory later named "The Six Sectors of the Sith Imperium" were conquered in a two year campaign. 3658 || 4 BTC: Taking advantage of the unstable galactic situation with the Sith Empire locked in a bloody war with the Galactic Republic the Sith Imperium sues for peace with the Sith Empire. The Sith Empire unable to fight a war on two fronts reluctantly agrees to a treaty of non-aggression called "The Treaty of Dromund Kaas" while the treaty was being finalized the Sith Imperium seized Quesh at the Battle of Quesh. 3653 || 0 BTC: The Treaty of Coruscant is signed. 3651 - 3650 || 2 - 3 ATC: Darth Arestenax goes missing as part of a plot by Lord Pyara Baliss now named Darth Bhula to seize power and place her son on the throne. Regent Vindictiva and Lord Empress S'rahnia fight a short lived civil war costing the lives of many, including S'rahnia's only son with Darth Arestenax, Prince Willerick. 3650 || 3 ATC: Darth Arestenax returns and is assassinated along side his daughter Darth Vindictiva. Darth Salvatus takes the throne. 3649 || 4 ATC: The Xenocide Crisis befalls the Imperium as a conflict within House Citadel inflicts severe consequences on the Sith Imperium Vindictiva is resurrected and joins the Dread Union, the Sisters Roderick are born to Darth Candicia and Darth Salvatus. 3648 || 5 ATC: The Centares Rebellion begins and ends. Prince Zendrasa is born as well as Lady Natashka. 3644 - 3642 || 9 - 11 ATC: The Asavianic War 3641 || 12 ATC: The War of Three Factions 3640 - 3636 || 13 - 18 ATC: The Slow Decline (5 year time jump) 3635 || 19 ATC: Darth Salvatus dies, Kharia takes the throne. 3634 || 20 ATC: The Eternal Empire conquers the Tion Hegemony and sacks Voss. Empress Kharia dies while holding the line at Voss and allowing for the ritual to resurrect Darth Arestenax. Darth Arestenax begins the Third Exodus. 3633 || 21 ATC: A plot by Darth Salvatus constructed before his death and executed by his resurrected Father leads to the killing of rebel Imperium forces and a distraction which covers the Imperium's exodus into the Indrexu Spiral. This operation was called "Traitor's Fall" 3630 || 23 ATC: Present day Great Galactic War Precursors 5000 BBY || 1347 BTC: The Great Hyperspace War 3995 BBY || 342 BTC: The Mandalorian Wars, based on perspective. 3964 BBY || 311 BTC: The Mandalorian Wars, based on perspective. 3960 BBY || 307 BTC: The Battle of Malachor V. 3958 BBY || 305 BTC: The Jedi Civil War. 3956 BBY || 303 BTC: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic begins. 3955 BBY || 302 BTC: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ends. 3951 BBY || 298 BTC: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2, The Sith Lords. Great Galactic War 3701 BBY || 48 BTC: Darth Malgus is born. 3699 BBY || 46 BTC: Satele Shan is born. 3681 BBY || 28 BTC: The Great Galactic War begins. Sith Onslaught 3681 BBY || 28 BTC Skirmish in the Tingle Arm. Imperial victory. Assault on the Aparo Sector. Imperial victory. Apara abandons the Republic and joins the Empire. The Tingel Arm Campaign. Imperial victory. The first Battle of Korriban ("Return" cinematic trailer). Imperial victory. The Battle of Sluis Van. Imperial victory. Republic shipyards destroyed. The Blockade of the Rimma Trade Route. Imperial Victory. Republic supply lines strangled and political tensions rise. Battle of Eliad. Imperial invasion halted. The Minos Cluster Campaign. Imperial victory. Number of successful Imperial operations. Darth Vich discovers Rattatak and proceeds to build an army. 3680 BBY || 27 BTC The First Battle of the Seswenna Sector. Imperial victory. The Second Battle of Seswenna Sector. Rimma Trade Route blockade broken. Darth Vich's insurrection is thwarted. Rattataki introduced to the Empire. 3678 BBY || 25 BTC Massacre on Lenico IV. Exal Kressh learns of the Emperor's Children. Ortolan tribes massacred. Hunt for Exal Kressh. Exal Kressh executed. Invasion of Begeren. Imperial victory. Engagement in the Mid Rim. Imperial victory. 3674 BBY || 21 BTC: Battle of Bomodon. Republic victory. 3671 BBY || 18 BTC Third Battle of the Seswenna Sector. Imperial victory. The First Battle of Bothawui. Republic Victory. The Second Battle of Bothawui. Draw. 3670 BBY || 17 BTC: Battle of Balmorra. Imperial victory. Republic Resilience 3668 BBY || 15 BTC Capture of the Dread Masters. Republic victory. The Dread Masters imprisoned on Belsavis. Engagement over Belsavis. Republic victory. Fatality crashes into Section X. 3667 BBY || 14 BTC Battle of Alderaan. Republic victory. Alderaanian government pledges military support to Republic. Campaign near Gell Mattar. Republic Victory. 3665 BBY || 12 BTC: Battle of Hoth. Imperial victory. 3661 BBY || 8 BTC Blockade of the Hydian Way. Mandalorian victory. Republic supply crisis. Battle near Devaron. Mandalorian victory. Jedi unable to break Hydian Way blockade. 3660 BBY || 7 BTC Battle of the Hydian Way. Republic victory attributed to Hylo Visz. Republic supply lines restored. Battle of Ord Radama. Republic victory. Occupation of Balmorra. Imperial strengthens its hold on the planet. Third Battle of Korriban. Republic withdraw. Battle of Ziost. Imperial victory. Battle of Ashas Rae. Imperial victory. Battle of Serenno. Imperial victory. Reconquest of Ord Radama. Imperial victory. Empire Victories 3658 BBY || 5 BTC: Defeat of the Imperial Seventh Fleet. Republic victory. 3653 BBY || 0 BTC Battle of Rhen Var. Republic victory. Battle of Drunkenwell. Imperial victory. The Sacking of Coruscant(" Deceived" cinematic trailer). Imperial occupation of Coruscant. Alderaan Peace Conference. Republic and Imperial dignitaries negotiate peace treaty. The Cold War 3653 BBY || 0 ATC The Republic is forced to sign the Treaty of Coruscant. The Great Galactic War ends. Imperial victory. The First Battle of Dantooine. Republic victory. Attack on the Envoy. Imperial victory. Bombing of the Senate Tower. Treaty of Coruscant supporters assassinated. The Second Battle of Dantooine. Imperial victory. Jostling for Advantage 3651 BBY || 2 ATC Attack on Mindor. Destruction of Chagrian colony. Satele Shan rediscovers tython. 3649 BBY || 4 ATC: Imperial Attack on Voss. Voss victory. 3648 BBY || 5 ATC Taris Resettlement Initiate. Raid on Ilum. Star Wars: The Old Republic 3643 BBY || 10 ATC: Star Wars: The Old Republic Launches. In-game class stories' time frames differ and overlap. 3642 BBY || 11 ATC Collapse of Peace The Battle of Balmorra. Republic victory. Invasion of Taris. Imperial force raze Republic Restoration Project. Battle of Taral V. Heroes of the Republicassist Jedi Master Oteg. Battle of the Maelstrom. Heroes of the Republicassist Jedi Master Oteg. Attack on the Dorin's Sky. Champions of the Empireinfiltrate the Dorin's Sky. Battle of the Foundry. Champions of the Empiresecure the Foundry. Quesh War. Imperial forces attempt to disrupt Republic operations. Ongoing. Battle of Hoth. Republic, Imperial, and Pirate Confederate forces fight for control of the Star Ship Graveyard. The Cold War ends The Galactic War 3641 BBY || 12 ATC Renewed War The Galactic War begins. Battle of Belsavis. Empire discovers Belsavis. Ongoing. Battle of Rabaan. Imperial victory. The Battle of Corellia. Republic victory. Battle of Kalandis. Imperial withdraw. Open Conflict The Battle of Ilum. Republic victory. Jace Malcolm promoted to Supreme Commander. Attacks on Hutt Space by unknown forces are presumed to be the work of the Republic and Empire. Hutts annex neutral systems to regain lost territory, headed by Karagga. The Battle of Karagga's Palace. Karagga is prevented from becoming a third combatant in the war. The Battle for Black Hole. Occupational skirmishes persist on Corellia. The First Battle of Denova. Kephess claims Denova. The Second Battle of Denova. Republic Heroesand Champions of the Empireengage Kephess. The Battle of Kaon. Evolved forms of Raghouls eradicated. Mission to Ord Mantell. Sannus Lorrick defeated. 3640 BBY || 13 ATC The First Battle of Leritor. Republic victory. The Second Battle of Leritor. Imperial victory. Darth Karrid becomes head of the Sphere of Technology. Battle of Boranall. Imperial victory. Republic publicly held responsible for orbital bombardment. Darth Karrid killed during the Battle of Duro as a result of Operation Endgame. Battle of Asation. Heroes of the Republicand Champions of the Empireassist the Gree. Rise of the Hutt Cartel 3640 BBY || 13 ATC Conquest of Makeb. Hutts negotiate settlement with the Republic. Empire secures Makeb mining operations. Raid on Arcanum. Lord Tagriss steals several Sith relics. 3639 BBY || 14 ATC Seizure of CZ-198. Rebellious entities of Czerka Arms is subdued. Republic and Empire vie for assets. Ongoing. Dread War. Republic and Imperial forces engage the Dread Masters on Oricon. The Battle for Kuat. Imperial forces attempt to seize the planet's shipyards from Republic defenders. Ongoing. The Shroud's analysis of the Current State of the Galaxy. Forged Alliances 3638 BBY || 15 ATC Assault on Tython. Republic victory. Jedi Archives razed. Korriban Incursion. Imperial victory. Dark Council chambers razed. Mission to Manaan. Genetics Laboratory G-1 destroyed. Raid on Rakata Prime. Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok killed by traitors Theron Shan and Lana Beniko. The Shadow of Revan 3637 BBY || 16 ATC The Battle of Rishi. Draw. Republic and Imperial forces temporarily cease fire to address the threat of the Order of Revan. The Battle of Yavin 4. Order of Revan defeated. Temporary alliance between Satele Shan's and Darth Marr's personal fleets to confront Revan. The Invasion of Ziost. Vitiate consumes all life on the planet. The Eternal Empire Conflict 3637 BBY || 16 ATC Sith Empire outposts in Wild Space destroyed by unknown culprits. Arcann and Thexan lead raids against the Core Worlds; Korriban is the most notable world to be defeated. First Skirmish with the Eternal Fleet( Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 1). A joint-expedition between the Empire and Republic is led by Darth Marr to pursue the Eternal Empire and Vitiate into Wild Space. All forces considered MIA/KIA. The Outlanderis placed in carbonite. 3637 BBY || 16 ATC Emperor Arcann declares the Core Worlds responsible for Valkorian's death, and declares war against Sith Empire and Galactic Republic. Within three months, the Eternal Fleet claims naval superiority, having destroyed all major shipyards. Ships powered by Isotope-5 are discovered to be the most effective means of evading Eternal Fleet vessels. 3636 BBY || 17 ATC Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, and all major trade routes are blockaded by the Eternal Fleet. The Dark Council is practically disbanded and Supreme Chancellor Saresh is removed from office. Emissaries, Senator Evran and Darth Vowrawn, agree to a ceasefire, imposing armament restrictions and mandatory tributes from both the Republic and Empire to Zakuul. The Galactic War ends. Zakuul victory. Darth Acina declares herself Sith Empress, and Senator Madon succeeds leontyne Saresh as Supreme Chancellor. The Galactic Republic and Sith Empire continue to actively engage in war with one another. Emperor Arcann forgoes army occupation by installing Star Fortresses over hundreds of worlds. 3632 BBY || 21 ATC Revolt Against the Eternal Empire Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 3. Lana Beniko and her team Rescue the Outlander from the Spire. Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 4 Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 5 Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 6 Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 7 Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 8. The Battle of Asylum. Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 9. The Alliance is formed, and the Outlander is named its Commander. Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 10. Knights of the Fallen Empire: Chapter 11. 3630 BBY || 23 ATC The Eternal Empire sacks Voss in the Second Battle of Voss.